Dead Souls (Comedy Version)
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are dead


**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Dead Souls - Comedy Version**

Goku and Vegeta were standing on snake way looking around seeing if anyone was near them. "Vegeta this is your entire fault why did you have to forget we were ONLY TRAINING!" Goku yelled.

"Shut up Kackarot I'm not in the mood, I'll kill you again if I have to." Vegeta said.

"Last time I checked it was my blast that killed us both. It took the rest of my energy away and it killed you." Goku yelled. Vegeta glared at him and started to walk away. "Awww Vegeta I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you and it's just that I promised Chi-Chi that I wouldn't die any more." Goku said whining. Vegeta rolled his eyes,

"I don't want to listen to you right now I'm going to Limbo." Vegeta said and walked off. Goku followed along whining and crying.

"Come on Vegeta I didn't mean it, promise." Goku said. Vegeta was getting really, really annoyed.

"Kackarot will you shut up all ready I don't care if you meant it or not," Vegeta said. Goku smiled and said

"Really Vegeta, wow you mean we are still friends!" Goku said and gave a cheesy grin.

"No we were never friends to begin with! I have been trying to kill you for the past five years!" Vegeta yelled. Goku's grin was wiped off his face instantly.

"Oh yea, you are obsessed with "Surpassing me"." Goku said and laughed. Vegeta turned around and powered up. Goku was so busy laughing that he never noticed.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. The attack hit Goku head on and Goku fell back.

"Oh Vegeta your a party pooper." Goku said and stuck his tongue out at him. Vegeta started to fly toward Limbo. Finally they reached it. "Wow Vegeta this is Bimbo!" Goku yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Goku.

"Oh Kackarot you fool, its Limbo not Bimbo now you got this whole place hating us already," Vegeta said and walked off. Goku just smiled and produced a sweat drop. They met a lot of interesting people, but no one seemed to want and make friends with them. Goku did find this one girl but all she said was,

"50 dollars and you'll get something special." Goku was actually about to pay her thinking it was a muffin or a gift. Vegeta just grunted,

"Kackarot if you don't know what the surprise is then don't get it!" Vegeta yelled and pulled him away.

"Aw shucks Vegeta, she was going to give me a muffin probably." Goku whined.

"No Kackarot that is what we call a hooker, a lady that ask you if you'll pay her a certain amount of money, she will give you a night of sex!" Vegeta yelled. Goku blushed,

"You mean...she was going to." Goku couldn't finish that sentence. They soon got bored and Goku was forced to do the instant transmission so he and Vegeta could get to King Yemma's office much sooner.

"King Yemma, me and Vegeta were wondering, since ya know we saved the earth so much, if we could have our lives back." Goku said.

"Well, Goku you did make a great point, you and Vegeta did die just to save the earth. Well, let me think about it." King Yemma said and sent them away. Vegeta just grumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say Vegeta." Goku asked.

"I said if I don't leave this place soon, that I'm going to kill the person who asked me WHAT DID YOU SAY VEGETA!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. Goku just gave a yelp and walked faster. Soon King Yemma summoned them,

"Well I've made my decision. You can have your life back on earth, but you can not and I mean CAN NOT die again. Because if you do, let's just say you will never get off of this hell whole," King Yemma said staring at Vegeta. Vegeta just got a look on his face that said,

"How did you know what I said?" Then in the next two seconds, Goku and Vegeta were standing in front of Bulma.

"Vegeta, Goku your back!" She yelled. She hugged Goku; she then hugged Vegeta and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. Vegeta who still didn't really like to kiss the human, responded any way, if she was the only way to relieve his erections then so be it. Goku grinned,

"Well I better go, ya know Chi-Chi and Gohan are probably crying over me." Goku said.

"Wait um...Goku, you have a new member of the family, they named him Goten, he looks a lot like you and acts like you." Bulma said.

"Thank you Bulma." Goku said and his smile lessened.

"What's wrong now Kackarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I missed the birth of my son." Was all he said as he flew away.

"Were is Trunks, I really want to see him." Vegeta said and then got a scowl on his face. Bulma smiled,

"He's up in his room." She said. Vegeta raced up the stairs only to see his son doing numerous kicks and punches. Vegeta got a little closer to her what he was saying,

"I hate you, why did you leave!" Punch. "You didn't have to kill yourself in front of me!" Kick. "Why, do you hate me and mom that much?" Punch Kick, Punch. Vegeta couldn't handle what he was hearing. He grabbed one of his son's arms and held it.

"Oh, so you hate me, like I had a choice to die!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks just blinked his eyes,

"Dad, your back!" He yelled and smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes,

"Oh so that's how it is, two seconds ago you hate me, now you're so happy to have me back." Vegeta said and smirked. Trunks blushed,

"Well maybe hate was too strong of a word." Trunks said and hugged his father. Vegeta just smiled and hugged him back. (Yes I am aware that this is ooc).

At Goku's House

"Goku your home! I knew you would be!" Chi-Chi said as she flew into her husband's arms.

"Where is Gohan, and Goten?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku I knew you were watching over us, I knew that you were watching over our son!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku was about to tell her that he learned out about Goten because of Bulma but decided not to. "He and Gohan are out back." Chi-Chi said. Goku quickly went out back to see a miniature him fighting his teenage son. Gohan was the first to notice him,

"DADDY!" He yelled and ran and gave him a hug.

"Ha-ha I think your a little to old to be calling me that now." Goku said and muzzled his hair. Goten who had never seen the man standing before him in his life, knew it was his father; they looked way too much alike.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled. Goku I instantly kneeled down and hugged his son. He picked up Goten and smiled at Gohan.

"Wow, we are a family again." Gohan said. Goten smiled and couldn't take his eyes off of his father. Right then Vegeta and Trunks landed in front of Goku. Goten jumped out of Goku's arms and him and Trunks ran off. Goku smiled fondly at his child.

"Oh great, my brat and your brat just had to be friends." Vegeta said. Gohan laughed and walked up to Vegeta.

"Hello Mr. Vegeta." Gohan said. Vegeta just blinked once or twice.

"You can call me Vegeta or Your Majesty kid, pick which one." Vegeta said. Gohan laughed,

"Vegeta." Goku rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't forgotten about your royal blood." Goku said and walked inside. Vegeta just growled,

"And why should I, I am after all The King of all Saiyens." He yelled.

The dude that tells you what happens next on dragon ball z voice

Well, The Son and Brief family are once again whole. But how long will that last! Find out next time on Author jumps in DEAD SOULS!


End file.
